


The Cinderella Conundrum

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinderella Elements, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to a club and meets a hot blond guy that disappears on him. And yet, somehow, he’s Cinderella?</p><p>Chinese Translation by Siri @ http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-146834-1-1.html AND  http://weibo.com/p/1001603789972208519080</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh…I wanted to finish this tonight, but I don’t think I can. Because it’s already 11:30PM and I need to sleep. I’ll finish it tomorrow. I think this will be a two chapter fic. Yeah. Maybe three, depending how things go.
> 
> And what do you know? SteveTony fic.
> 
> [Please excuse any mistakes I have at the moment. Will correct later.]
> 
> \-----  
> EDIT: Chinese Translation provided by the wonderful Siri. Thank you very much. :D 
> 
> Links:   
> http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-146834-1-1.html http://weibo.com/p/1001603789972208519080

The club was hot inside, deep bass pulsing in the background. It was a little different from Tony’s usual tastes because hey, classic rock man, all the way! But the current song had a pretty good groove. Tony could imagine welding and hammering something along with the beat. Could picture himself getting into the zone easily. Though, eh, Tony supposed it was pretty danceable too. Not that Tony wanted to dance or anything.

                “Really?” Pepper shot him an annoyed look.

                “What?” Tony said and received a light shove in the shoulder. Pepper gestured to the floor vaguely, where all those bodies were mingling together. It was basically a mass of wriggly body parts with no sense or rhyme.

                “You’re not dancing,” Pepper said. Tony rolled his eyes.

                “Just because it’s a club doesn't mean I have to dance,” Tony informed her glibly and stole her drink. It was a rather fruity drink, and it surprisingly packed a stronger alcohol content than could be seen. The alcohol practically exploded on his taste buds. Tony frowned at the glass which was now empty.

                “Tony,” Pepper said in that tone, the one she liked to pull out when making Tony do stuff he didn’t want to do like signing boring paperwork.

                “Pep,” Tony returned in his own tone, the one which said you’re not going to sway me. “You know, I’m amazed. And terrified by you. How are you drinking this and still not sloshed? You’re too aware and everything. In fact, I think you should order another one.”

                Pepper, of course, wasn’t easily moved. She took the empty glass from Tony.

                “I will. If you dance.”

                “You know, you’re not depriving me of anything.”

                “Am I?” Pepper asked, and Tony squinted at her. Her smile looked normal in the dim lighting, but that could just be a trick of eye.

                “Do you have teeth?” Tony asked. “Sharp teeth? I’m not sure because the red light here seems to blend you into the wall and—“

                “Tony!” Pepper cut him off. “Just one dance. Please.”

                “I’m still not convinced,” Tony said. “What do I get out of this?”

                “You get to exercise,” Pepper replied dryly. “Now, go before I step on your foot.”

                “Fine!” Tony surrendered. If only because Pepper had pretty spiky heels on tonight, and he was in no mood to replace the shoes he had on right now. Yeah, he could afford it but then Tony would have to break it in and ugh. It was just too much work.

                “Thank you,” Pepper smiled, and yeah. Tony knew it. Now, that the light had changed color, he could see that evil twist to her lips.

                “You’re not welcome. I’m totally telling Rhodey on you.”

                “He’ll approve. Now, quit stalling and get a move on. Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet someone.”

                Tony snorted. “In a club? You don’t date people in club. You come here to pick someone up and fuck.”

                “Humor me.”

                Tony sighed. He scanned the crowd. “Who should I go for? A red head like yourself? Or should I—“

                Pepper pushed Tony out, and well. That was one way of doing things. Tony really shouldn’t be supporting her aerobics workout routine. She had complained about being fat from all the dinners and luncheons their line of work required, and Tony had graciously aided in her exercise. By which he means he built and designed the gym in her home and maybe joked a bit. It was a pretty poor repayment to gain such arm strength to send Tony right into the middle of the people gyrating and shaking their hips.

                Tony grimaced as he ended up tripping into someone. He was sure to have hit the ground, but that someone managed to catch him. And wow. Tony was glad he wasn’t going to get trampled, but he was also glad at this. This hunk of a man with blond hair and blond eyes. A stereotypical wet dream that Tony wouldn’t mind having.

                “What?” Tony said, lately realizing the man was asking him something. He also couldn’t quite hear over the roar of the music. The crowd moved again, and Tony found himself pressed up against the man’s firm chest.

                “Sorry,” the man said, and the whisper in his ear sent a jolt of lust straight down to his dick. “It’s kind of loud in here. Are you okay?”

                “Uh, yeah,” Tony said, breath catching in his throat. “I’m good. I mean, uh, thank you.”

                And damnit! Where was that fame Tony Stark charm?

                “Great,” the man said, beaming so wide and bright Tony could have bought sunglasses. Except, Tony kind of wanted to stare until the back of his retinas were seared with that image forever. The people around them moved, and Tony gripped the man’s shoulders tightly to keep from being swept away. The man chuckled, low and amused.

                “Careful. Don’t want to lose you after I caught you.”

                Tony arched his eyebrow. “I don’t think you’ve caught me just yet.”

                “No?” The man replied, and oh. Tony’s eyes widened just a fraction as the man deliberately rolled his hips right into him, the action too much like sex to be missed. “I think I have. You’re in my arms, aren’t you?”

                “Still not convinced.”

                Tony gasped as the man rolled his hips again and grinded into him.

                “I’ll try harder then.”

                And god. It was both amazing as they moved and danced together with that steady bass pounding to the tune of Tony’s fast heartbeat. Every touch tingled and sent waves of want through Tony. It got him hard, and Tony wanted very much to do more. Like taste those lips and—

                “You’re a tease,” Tony said when he could managed it.

                “Hm,” the man hummed and only turned Tony around so his back was tucked neatly into the other guy’s front. His hand went low, tracing the side of Tony’s thigh. He was so warm, and Tony could feel the heat through the fabric of his pants, burning. Tony licked his lips in anticipation as the hand smoothed its way inward slowly.

                “I am,” the man said and before Tony could blink the hand slipped to his own and spun him around as if they were waltzing in some grand ballroom.

                “You,” Tony said, dizzy from the twirl and the dance. He grabbed the man’s face and kissed him hard. Tony groaned. The man was downright filthy as he kissed Tony back. When they finally broke for air, Tony blurted out, “want to come back to my place?”

                The man shook his head. “Rain check, Cinderella.”

                “What?” Tony tried not to feel disappointed. “I—“

                “Rain check,” the man said more firmly and leaned in to kiss Tony again. It sent Tony’s mind reeling, scrambling his thoughts at just how good and hot it was. Still, the kiss was over as soon as it had begun. Next thing, Tony knew. He was right at Pepper’s side, sporting the evidence of a somewhat major make out and the loss of his awesome Black Sabbath wristband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony pines and can’t find the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this is a little shorter. No Steve in this one, but plenty of Pepper and some Rhodey in here. I think I’ll finish it in the 3rd chapter. But I don’t think I’ll get to write it until the weekend. Oh well, enjoy.

“Oh no,” Pepper said and held up a hand to keep Tony from talking. Not that it ever stopped Tony, but it was an effort. “I’m not going with you again. Take Rhodey or Happy.”

                “But Pep!” Tony whined. He leaned forward on her desk, shutting her laptop. “You don’t even know what I was about to ask.”

                “Don’t need it,” Pepper smiled sweetly. “I can smell it on you.”

“I knew you were a monster,” Tony muttered under his breath. Then, more loudly, “please?”

“No,” Pepper said, shaking her head. She flipped open her laptop cover and started typing again, totally ignoring him. “I’ve got work to do. I can’t go clubbing with you.”

                “But, Pep. Darling Pep. My lovely Pep—just tonight. Come on. “

                Pepper paused. Arched a single deadly eyebrow at him. “You know, it’s not just a night. Besides, I thought you didn’t like clubbing. Because you don’t dance.”

                “I was lying,” Tony said promptly. He tapped his feet against the floor meaningfully, even added a little wriggle of hip.

 “I love it. Absolutely love dancing my feet off until they hurt and ache. Until they are abused to the nines and screaming for a podiatrist to check out all the pus spilling out because I injured them from dancing so much.”

                Pepper wrinkled her nose at the description. “That’s disgusting, Tony.”

                “Yes,” Tony said emphatically. “That’s why you’ve got to come with me and make sure I’m fine while I’m out there dancing.”

                “Don't listen to him.” The voice was tinny, coming from the telephone where Rhodey was on speaker.

                “I’m not,” Pepper said as Tony made an extremely undignified squawk.

                “Don’t—Rhodey, what’s wrong with you? Don’t listen to me. You should all be listening to me and my genius. You guys can’t live without it. Actually, wait.”

                Tony glared at Pepper, entirely affronted. “You—he was on the phone and you didn’t tell me? Rude!”

                Rhodey sighed audibly. “Tony, what’s up with you? I know for a fact you hate dancing. You only go to the clubs for the drinks and maybe take someone home sometimes. This isn’t like you.”

                Tony pressed his lips together. “Me? Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m perfectly fine.”

                “He’s doing that thing,” Pepper commented.

                “The one where his mouth goes all weird?” Rhodey asked.

                “Yes,” Pepper confirmed. “So, definitely lying.”

                “I’m not lying!” Tony protested. “Why are you two so mean to me? I’m not going to build you guys anymore toys. Or fuel your shoe addiction.”

                Pepper and Rhodey both collectively laughed.

                “Really, Tony?” Pepper said before directing her attention to Rhodey. “Anyway, you don’t need to worry about him. We went out to a club a few months ago—the Avengers—and he danced with someone he really clicked with.”

                “Hm,” Rhodey said. “And what happened to this person? Tony didn’t sleep with them?”

                “No,” Tony said and fell into dramatics. “He left me all alone, and now I’ve got to find him again. Except every time I make it down there, I never see him.”

                Tony slumped down against Pepper, sitting on the edge of the chair’s arm. Pepper patted him on the knee.

                “Yeah,” Pepper said soothingly. “You didn’t get his name?”

                “No,” Tony said sullenly, feeling even more miserable. He had been trying to find that guy forever, and it just wasn’t working out. It was so bad that all the staff recognized him and considered him a regular now.

                “I can’t even use my tech to find him,” Tony admitted. Not that he didn’t try even though all he got to work with was blond hair, blue eyes, about six feet tall and smoking hot.

                “Wow,” Rhodey said, incredulous. “You are so far gone, I don’t know what to say.”

                “Well, you could help me find the guy,” Tony quipped, glancing at the telephone. The speakers crackled a little.

                “Next time, I’m back home,” Rhodey agreed. Pepper sighed and rubbed her temples.

                “If it’s like that, I suppose I can join you. Just for tonight.”

                “Very much appreciated,” Tony told her.

                However, even with Pepper’s help, the night was a total wash. Not a single one of those blond haired person Tony saw was him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the wristband finally returns to its owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to Ten Minutes Ago from Rogers & Hammerstein’s Cinderella when thinking about this. Such a good song. Eh…maybe it ended too fast? I feel like this deserves a sequel so we actually get some more Stony time in.

“Oh, no! Wait!” Tony said, nearly smashing his face into the door window. “Stop the car! Stop the car!”

Happy braked with a screech. It almost sent Tony flying out of his seat if it wasn’t for his death grip to the door handle he was trying to open.

                “What’s wrong, boss?” Happy asked, turning his head to peer at Tony through the open partition of the car. “I thought you wanted to leave?”

                “I did,” Tony bit back. Because he had already been at the end of another long wait in the club. Another frustrating and fruitless search for the man he had danced with. But that man was right there! Devastatingly handsome and the freaking car door was locked!

                “But?” Happy prompted, not quite aware of the distress currently running through Tony’s every nerve. Tony smacked the door and nearly broke his hand against it.

                “Damnit!” Tony said. “Just open the damn door!”

                There was a click, and Tony hurried out.

“God damnit,” Tony swore, not even bothering to close the door. Happy could handle that. He quickly strode across the street, risking his neck and almost causing three car crashes. By the time Tony made it to the other side, the man was gone. Tony looked around wildly, but he didn’t see him.

“Fuck,” Tony said. “Fuck.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his bottom lip. What was he going to do now? It was obvious that waiting around like this was entirely inefficient. Yet, it was also the best method his fucking genius brain could come up with.

“Fuck,” Tony said again. He slammed a fist into the club’s wall. It didn’t make him feel any better though, and Tony knew he probably looked like a crazy person standing there. But Tony _lost_ him.

\---------------

                Tony went back to the club again for the next month. He was determined, renewed by his one off glimpse of the guy.

                “Tony, this is crazy,” Rhodey said, his shoulders all scrunched up to stave off the cold. “Absolutely insane.”

                “No, it’s not. This is probably one of the least craziest things you have ever seen me done.”

                Rhodey opened his mouth and closed it. Then, he huffed, a laugh bubbling out of his throat.

                “Well, you got me there,” Rhodey said. “But I can’t believe you didn’t even get the guy’s name.”

                Tony grumbled. “It wasn’t my fault.”

                He couldn’t help it if his brain went to goo because the man was so freaking good at kissing everything out of his head. Though that was quite a distant memory now, Tony reflected morosely. He shoved his hands into his pocket. It was warmer by only a slight margin, but it was still warmth.

                “Shit,” Tony said. “It is cold.”

                “Maybe we should take a break,” Rhodey suggested.  Tony frowned. He could but he might end up missing the guy again.

                “No, thanks.”

                “Tony.”

                “Don’t stop me now, honey bear. I’m _this_ close. I can feel it.”

                Rhodey snorted. “I’ll say you’ve been feeling this for months.”

                Tony shot him a glare. “I should have brought Pepper.”

                “I know I said I’ll help you, but I didn’t expect to spend half my break out here with you.”

                “That’s because you’re a good buddy,” Tony replied instantly. He scanned the people entering the club, but none of them were the man. Then, Tony paused. There was someone looking at him real funny. Then, another.

                “Uh, buddy? Good buddy of mine?” Tony said and inched closer to Rhodey. “Is it me or do people seem to be looking at me?”

                “They could be looking at me,” Rhodey quipped, but he also noticed there were quite a few people staring at them.

                “That’s kind of creepy,” Rhodey continued. “Maybe we should get out here.”

                “Nope. Not moving.”

                “I think you’re going to get mugged.”

                “Please. I am—“

                At that moment, a girl with long brown hair interrupted them.

                “You’re the wristband guy!”

                “Wha?” Tony looked at her, entirely confused. “I’m who now?”

                The girl waved down her friend excitedly. “That’s the wristband guy, right? Right?”

                “Uh,” Tony said unintelligently, not knowing how to react. Rhodey fortunately stepped in.

                “Excuse me,” Rhodey said. “What are you talking about?”

                “He’s the wristband guy! This person someone is looking for. Just google it.”

                Tony dutifully pulled out his phone, figuring there was no harm in checking it out. Wristband guy? That was such a lame name. The search lead him to someone called Captain A on some artblog. Then, Tony’s heart almost stopped. Because there was a lovely pencil sketch of him, dressed as he was on the day he met that guy. There was also a picture of Tony’s Black Sabbath wristband. Tony read the message that followed it.

                **_Looking for my Cinderella_**

_On Feb. 6 th, 2014 I went to Avengers with some friends. I didn’t really want to go, but I was glad I did because I met this person drawn here. Unfortunately, I didn’t get his name and the only thing I have from him is a wristband. Does anybody recognize this man or know him? I would love to get in touch with him again. Please help me find this man. Thank you._

                “Well, shit,” Rhodey said. “He’s looking for you too. I was starting to get worried that this would end up into some stalking case.”

                “Uh huh,” Tony was already ignoring him to type a message back to him. He couldn’t believe it. That this was on the internet and he didn’t even know about it!

                “To be fair,” Rhodey said because Tony said it out loud of course. “You do tend to hide in your workshop.”

                “Not helping,” Tony said and reviewed what he wrote. Deleted it. “Ugh, how do I word this?”

                “Um…,” Rhodey said, leaning over to look at Tony’s phone.

                “Hey! Hey!” They both looked up at the source of the sound. The blond haired man was running toward them, and Tony’s mouth went dry at the sight. He was wearing a dark blue sweater that didn’t hide the muscles he was packing.

                “You,” Tony said, entirely speechless and flabbergasted. He hadn’t even messaged the guy yet!

                “Hey. I was looking for you,” the man said. “Steve Rogers. We danced together. Uh, if you remember? And I would like to dance with you again if you don’t mind.”

                “I remember. I—how did you?”

                Steve held up his phone in answer. “Someone told me you’ve been coming here, but I seem to keep missing you.”

                “Yeah, well, I…,” Tony flushed. He just couldn’t seem to have any charm when speaking to this guy. Then, Tony blurted out.

                “You’re a liar.”

                “What?” Steve’s eyebrows went up in alarm.

                “I’m not Cinderella. You are! I’ve been looking for you too. Since Day One. You disappeared, mister smooch and run.”

                Steve laughed. He reached into his pocket and dangled Tony’s wristband.

                “I beg to differ, but I think you are Cinderella. Want to see if it fits?”

                It totally did.


End file.
